


Legacy of the Jedi

by LostUpInTheClouds



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUpInTheClouds/pseuds/LostUpInTheClouds
Summary: After the fall of the First Order, the galaxy is a blank canvas. The members of the victorious Resistance have many paths in front of them. Some continue fighting against the remnants of the First Order. Some begin building a new power to bring peace to the galaxy. And the hero of the Resistance, Rey Skywalker, travels the galaxy, with her new apprentice, Finn, to build a new Jedi Order, and to help whoever is in need.'Legacy of the Jedi' is an anthology series, mostly consisting of one-shots and short multi-chapter arcs, telling new stories in the Star Wars universe.
Kudos: 1





	Legacy of the Jedi

Putting up with the heat of Jakku’s sun never got any easier. Some days, Unkar Plutt wondered whether or not he would ever retire; leave the planet, go home to Crul, living out the rest of his life with his wealth. His business had already claimed an arm, and while its replacement was sufficient, he preferred not to lose anything else.   
But, he would always ask himself, why would he throw away the influence and control he enjoyed at Niima Outpost? Even the Constable was under his thumb. Where was the sense in abandoning that?  
That day, business seemed particularly good. There was a comfortable crowd around his booth. Even more, he caught another ship landing a little way from the outpost, that was sure to bring him more business. Although, he couldn’t help but feel there was something familiar about it. 

“Hmm…” He studied a slightly rusted compressor, plucked out of the pile of scrap that had been dropped onto his counter. It wasn’t in bad condition, probably from an old speeder. He could get a fair amount for it. If he was selling it himself, he’d have expected a portion for it alone, three, three and a half for the whole lot.  
“This is worth…” He thought for a moment. “Two portions.”   
“Two?”  
Plutt looked up at the scavenger selling him the parts. A young human man, with a small girl standing next to him.  
“That’s what I said,” Plutt said.  
“But… I’ve seen you pay four portions for that much?”  
“Prices change,” Plutt said. “Two portions. Take it or leave it.”  
The scavenger sighed. “I’ll take it.”  
Plutt scooped the parts off the counter, and replaced them with two small packets of powdered polystarch bread. The scavenger picked them up, and started walking away, hurrying his daughter along with him.   
Plutt looked up. 

“Next!”  
The next customer was a thin, tall Rodian woman, who unloaded her pile of scrap onto the counter. Plutt almost laughed when he saw it; there was barely anything of worth there, apart from a couple of hyperdrive parts, and a lightly damaged air filter, easily repairable. It was worth a portion at best.  
“One half portion,” Plutt said.  
“Please, it must be worth more?” the woman said.   
“I’m being generous with a half,” Plutt said as he scooped the parts off the counter and replaced them with the half-sized polystarch pack. “Off you go.”   
The woman picked up the portion and walked away, head down.

“Next!” Plutt said as he searched under the counter for the next box of portions. He was surprised not to hear anything being put on the counter.  
When he looked up, a hooded figure was standing in front of him. He could barely see under the worn, grey cloak, but something seemed familiar.   
“Who are you?”  
The figure lowered their hood, and Plutt was greeted with a face he had assumed was floating amongst space debris, or in a First Order prison camp. The girl seemed older now. Her hair was longer, tied in a complex plait behind her head, and her worn, dirty clothes were replaced by a light grey outfit. They were even clean.   
“Why now?” Plutt said. “What do you want?”  
“You know, I waited here, for so long. I got so used to the way things work around here.” She looked around at the workshop. There was a line forming behind her. They all looked scared. Once upon a time, she was one of them. But she wasn’t scared anymore. “I’m here to do something I should have done a long time ago.”  
“Ah,” Plutt chuckled. “Finally going to thank me for all I did for you.”  
The woman laughed.  
“Is that what you think?” She shook her head. “Try again.”  
“You’re here to kill me, then,” Plutt said. “Who are you working for. Ducane? The Hutts?”  
“I work for no one,” she said. “As far as your life… Well, that’s up to you.”  
“Just say it already. I don’t have time for games.”  
“Alright, then,” she said. “I’m here to give you a choice. Take whatever you have in that little workshop of yours, whatever money or parts. Take whichever ship you like from your little collection. And get off this planet.”  
Plutt laughed.   
“And why would I do that?”  
“You’ll like it more than the alternative.”  
“What alternative?”  
She reached underneath her cloak, and pulled out a small, metal object. Plutt recognised some of the parts from that stick she used to carry around everywhere. What he wasn’t expecting was the golden-yellow beam that shot out of it, stopping just in front of his face.  
“You’ve exploited these people for long enough, Unkar Plutt. It ends today, one way or another. I’m giving you an opportunity to walk away, with your money, and your life. Because, after all, you’ve done so much for me,” she said through gritted teeth.  
Plutt sighed.   
“You’ve changed,” he said.   
“I know,” she said. “Now—” She pulled her weapon away, and hung it back at her side – “Go.” 

Plutt grunted, and disappeared into the workshop. It was a few minutes before he stumbled out, dragging a hover-cart full of credits behind him, and rushed towards a renovated VCX-100.   
The woman watched as the ship disappeared into space, as it was replaced with a series of transports, lowering to the ground.   
“Alright,” she said, turning to the stunned crowd. “The Resistance will take care of you from now. Hand out the portions, if you like. This place is yours now.”  
The crowd stayed silent, for a moment, before they burst into cheers.   
“Who are you?” a small voice said from behind her. The scavenger’s daughter, holding two ration packs. “An angel?”  
The woman laughed.   
“No, I’m not an angel,” she said. “My name’s Rey.”   
“Fes, don’t just wander off like that.” the girl’s father said as he chased her down. “Sorry. She doesn’t mean to interrupt,” he said to Rey.   
“She wasn’t,” Rey said. “Don’t worry about it.”  
“Thank you, for what you did back there,” the man said. “No one’s ever tried to stand up to him before, not properly. Even the New Republic never came close. Why did you help us?”  
“I know what it’s like trying to survive here, working for him. It was about time someone did something about it,” Rey said.   
“Well, we all appreciate it. More than you could imagine.”  
“I’m a Jedi. It’s just what we do.” Rey looked over her shoulder. A few hundred metres from the outpost, the Millennium Falcon was sat on the sand, waiting for her. “I’d better be off. The Resistance will handle you from here.” She turned and started walking away.   
“Goodbye!” the girl, Fes, chirped as her father pulled her away.

When Rey made it back to the Falcon, someone was already waiting for her, sat on the ship’s loading ramp.   
Finn stood up as he saw her coming. He’d left his coat, a long, green cloak, on the ramp, fending off the Jakku heat, revealing the light brown shirt underneath, and the lightsaber hanging by his side.  
“All done?” he said.  
Rey looked back at the outpost.   
“Yeah, I think so,” she said. “It’s strange… I honestly never thought I’d come back here.”  
“Bet it felt good to send that bastard packing.”  
“A bit,” Rey laughed. “Do you think they’ll be alright?”  
“Yeah,” Finn said. “They’ll make sure everything’s running smoothly.”  
“True,” Rey said.  
A growl came from inside the ship, as Chewbacca stuck his head around the corner of the corridor. BB-8 rolled out from behind him, stopping just before he hit the sand.   
“We’re coming,” Rey said.   
“So, where are we going next,” he said, “Master?” he added with a grin.  
Rey sighed.  
“Didn’t I say to stop with the ‘master’ thing?” she said.  
Finn laughed.  
“Why do you think I do it?” he said. “Still. Where next?”  
Rey thought for a moment.  
“I think I heard Rose talking about an uprising on Corellia. Finally driving out the last First Order outposts,” she said. “Want to go help?”  
Finn smiled.  
“Sounds like fun,” he said as he picked up his cloak walked onto the ship. “Chewie, how fast can we get to Corellia?”  
Rey turned around and took one last look at her old home, as an aid team, led by General Calrissian, made their way to the outpost, before following Finn onto the Falcon.   
It was time to leave the past behind. To let the Force guide her to something new. 


End file.
